


Tonight's for You

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: holy trinity x reader [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Carol Danvers, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gangbang, Humiliation, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Switch Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, sub Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Porn Without Plot.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Tonight's for You

You had known about Carol's relationship with both Wanda and Natasha, but when she asked if you were up for some fun, it threw you off. You agreed though, knowing that the three of them were in an open relationship, it didn't bother you. The next day, she came asking for something a little more.

_"I was talking with Wanda and Nat - I hope you don't mind, we're open, but we tell each other who and when we're sleeping with someone else."_

_You were confused as to why she was bring this up, did they tell her they didn't want her fucking you? Was she going to tell you that she wasn't going to fuck you?_

_You were brought back to reality when Carol asked if you were listening._

_"Sorry, I got distracted." You admit. Noticing that Carol smirked at your confession, you wanted to hide your hands._

_"Mhm, Princess, may I continue or are you going to be a bad girl and not listen?" she asked, and you told her she could continue. "Good girl. As I was saying, they were all for it. In fact, they asked if you'd like them to join in? What'd you say?"_

_"Yes." was all you could get out, this had been all you thought of when you found out she had been dating both of them._

_Maybe Tony was right after all: 'you're such a bottom, it's so obvious that I could even tell.'_

_"Mm, I'll come get you at the party, be a good girl and wear that short skirt you own. It's Nat's favorite."_

_You couldn't wait until Friday._

\---

Once Friday hit, you went down for breakfast early, trying to avoid everyone. You were usually the first ones down in the tower, so you had time before anyone came down. 

Instead of being your lucky self, you were greeted by Carol, who had a smug look on her face. You wanted to run, flooded by the thoughts of last night as you fucked yourself thinking about the three touching you. You knew Wanda had told her about what you were doing last night, the feeling washed over you as your thighs became sticky.

Moving closer to you in the hallway, Carol never looked away from you.

"You're so pretty, (Your Name), do you want to come to my bed? Or do you want me to fuck you where against this wall? Hm?" Carol asked, pushing you up against the wall. Lips on your neck, you wanted nothing more than to be fucked then and there, but soon she was off you. 

"But-" you whined, Carol walking away as if she wasn't just on you.

"No touching until tonight, Princess." she called out, and you groaned.

\---

Tony was throwing a party, and when you went to get a drink from the bar, Wanda was in your head. _"No drinks for you, or any of us tonight please."_

You shook the feeling away, and soon found yourself sitting next to Steve. He gave you a smile, and the two of you began talking. But when Steve had told you that he needed to go do something, you turned to watch him walk away. As you watched, the three women who were going to fuck you stood in the doorway. 

Natasha looked at you, eyes dark with lust. You would get on your knees if no one else was around. You had to endure the party, but for you, it was going too slow. When they made their way to the bar, you tried to keep your thoughts in check - biting your lip as Wanda sat on one side of you, and Natasha sat on the other.

"Such a good girl, you wore my favorite skirt," Natasha growled in your ear. 

"I-yeah." You said, looking down at your water. You could sense that they were all looking at you. 

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we? We're all eager to get out hands on you." Wanda whispered, hand touching your thigh. 

"Y-yeah, let's." you say, and Carol reached out her hand. You grabbed it, and the three led you up to their floor.

\----

"Sit, would you like some water?" Natasha offered, walking to their fridge. 

"No thank you, I'm good!" you smiled, looking up to find Wanda looking at you. Looking down at the ground as fast as you could, Wanda spoke up.

"You don't have to be nervous, we don't bite," she laughed, and you blushed. "Oh? You want us to?" You knew you needed to stop thinking, but you couldn't help it.

"Before we can do that, we have to go over safewords, and hard no's. Usually we use the traffic light system for when we dominate Wanda," Natasha informed you.

Sitting down next to Carol and Wanda on the couch across from you, Natasha smiled softly. "What are your hard limits?" 

"I'm not into temperature play, as well as fisting. Other than that, I'm willing to try anything." You admitted.

"Hm, well, if you want this to be more than one night, we're all open to you joining us, but that's for another day. You're going to have a few rules, but they're simple," Carol continued. "You won't come without permission, Natasha and I will be the ones to grant you permission."

You gave her a confused look, not sure why Wanda wouldn't be able to grant you want you wanted. Letting it go as the blonde continued. 

"No matter what we're doing to you, or if you're doing something to one of us, if you can't take it, are in an uncomfortable spot, please call out a safeword." Carol's voice was firm, but not aggressive. "We won't be angry or disappointed, we don't care if it's in the middle of our orgasm. You call it out, or signal it, we stop then in there."

"Alright, I think I came up with a safeword if that's okay?" You asked, and all three of them look at you. 

"The traffic light system, red as 'stop', green as 'I'm okay", and yellow as 'slow down'." you paused, looking down at your hands. "Sorry, you guys probably know that already."

"We do, but no need to apologize, Princess. We'd rather you repeat them to us, so that we know you know them." Wanda smiled, getting up off the couch, she moved to sit right next to you.

"Color, (Your Name)?" Natasha asked, watching as Wanda leaned in to kiss your neck. Stopping so you could properly answer her question.

_"Green."_

Once you said the magic word, Wanda's lips were on your neck again. Feeling her teeth scrape against your neck, you let out a whimper. You wanted more, wanted all of their mouths on you. You were brought back when Natasha spoke up. 

"You're such a good girl, I bet if Wanda stuck her hand into your panties, you'd be _soaked_." she cooed, watching as Wanda pulled your shirt over your head. 

Leaning forward so she could unclasp your bra, you gasped as the cold air hit your nipples. Letting out a whine, you tried to cover yourself but stopped when the brunette moved your arms out of the way. Looking at Carol and Natasha, their eyes glued to you as Wanda squeezed your breasts.

"As much as l love that skirt, I think you should take it off. As well as your panties," Natasha said. 

Doing as you were told, you slowly pushed your skirt down, along with your panties. The three women watched, not moving a single muscle. This made the feeling in your gut grow deeper, wanting them to just get get up and fuck you.

"Sit on my lap, Princess," Wanda smiled, pulling you over onto her as you went sit down. You had felt something as you settled in, but ignored it. Not wanting to think about it, you began to picture Carol and Natasha fucking you like this.

"Spread her legs, Wanda, we wanna see her pretty pussy," Natasha instructed, and she did as she was told without hesitating. 

"She what a good girl Wanda is hm? Are you a good girl, or a _bad_ girl?" Carol asked, Wanda's spreading your thighs further than they already were.

You were quiet, unable to form the right words, and thankfully Natasha let it go. Wanda held your waist with her right arm as she sank her left down to your pussy. The way they were all dressed while you were completely exposed for them to see.

"(Your Name)'s already soaked, and none of us have even touched her yet." 

If you were able to come from just words alone, it would have been in that moment. Wanda took her time, tracing your thighs before getting it to the only spot you _needed_. 

"Pretty, pussy." she whispered, rubbing two of her fingers lightly on your clit. The whine that escaped your lips was loud and you felt your cheeks heat up. You wanted her fingers in you, becoming desperate.

"Please, Wanda, want your fingers in me, please!" you gasped as she did exactly what you wanted.

"Unlike us, Princess, she loves to give you what you want without earning it." Carol smirked, getting up to sit on the coffee table. Natasha joining her as well. 

You tried to hide your face, but as she fucked you harder, you weren't able to stay still. The noises you began to make filled the room as they watched you. You were growing close, remembering one of their rules. 

_”Please,”_ you said, just quietly for Wanda to hear. “Please make me-” you were cut off when she pulled her fingers out, slapping your wet cunt.

“Don't ask me, Princess, you've got. to. ask. them.” Wanda moaned, each word came a slap to your aching clit. 

“Does our Princess want to come? Right in front Carol and I? Such a dirty girl,” Natasha cooed, running her finger tips up your leg. “Make her come, Wanda.” 

As soon as the words left Natasha's mouth, the brunette’s fingers were fucking you again. Not missing a beat as she fucked you harder, you were growing closer to what you needed the most.

The words coming out of your mouth weren't incoherent, but they got what you were getting at. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against your clit, Natasha kept her eyes on you. Each movement of her thumb matched up with Wanda's thrusts. Carol sat as her girlfriends fucked you into your orgasm, unbuckling her belt as you came undone.

"I want her to suck my cock, 'Tasha," she groaned, standing up as Natasha helped you to your knees. "Are you ready baby? Color?"

"Green." You said looking up at Carol, moving your gaze to her pants. Belt unbuckled, black jeans that were pushed down to her toned thighs, you loved the sight in front of you

Pulling out the strapon from her jeans, she smirked looking down at you, "Get it wet for your pussy, Princess." Gripping the base of the cock as you wrapped your lips around the tip.

You pushed down deeper, hearing someone's belt buckle hit the ground. Wanting to see who it was, Carol noticed as you were attempted to move off of her strap. "Focus on my cock, Princess, Nat's just getting some stuff set up." she moaned, hand combing into your hand. 

"Babe, we're going to take this somewhere else, we're both won't be able to fuck her when we have no room." Natasha said, and Carol stood back. 

"Alright, we'll take this to my room," Carol replied, helping you to your feet. Picking you up with ease, she led the way to her bedroom. "We want (Your Name) to be as comfortable as possible when we take her at the same time." 

She placed you on the bed softly, she sat down at the head of the bed. You turned around and crawled up between Carol's legs, wanting nothing more than to have her cock in your mouth again.

"She already went back to sucking your cock," Wanda moaned moving behind you. "Gonna fuck you while you suck her cock, Princess. Color?"

Looking back at Wanda, you said, "Green" with no hesitation. Going back to the strapon when Natasha called you a 'good girl', you wanted to put on a show for her as she took off her clothes. The tip of the brunette's strap teased your entrance, pushing just enough for the tip to go in. You pushed back, moving down onto her cock, this seemed to get Wanda to give you what you wanted.

"God, you look so good getting fucked, Princess. Are you a little slut? Ours?" Carol moaned, pushing your head down. You whined against the strapon as it hit the back of your throat as Wanda fucked you faster.

Slowing her thrusts down, Wanda took her shirt off. Natasha helping her unclasp her bra, watching as she never missed a heartbeat.

"You like being a top, don't you, baby?" Natasha cooed, moving onto the bed. Her left hand on your lower back as her right hand was on your ass. 

Wanda whimpered in response as she continued to fuck you, her hands on your waist as her movements sped up. Natasha's right hand moving to your hole, you tensed up when her thumb brushed against your asshole. 

"Oh, pretty girl, you want my fingers in you while Wanda's fucking you?" Natasha asked.

Carol pulled your mouth off of the strap so you could speak, you looked back at the redhead. "Please," you gasp, Wanda's thrusts picking up the pace once again. "Oh _fuck_."

Natasha rubbed your hole again, "Beg, you can do much better than that, Princess." 

"Please, Nat, I want your fingers in me. I'll be a good girl for you, _Mistress_ -" you stop yourself from continuing when the words fall past your lips. 

You hid your face between Carol's thighs as Wanda continued her movement. Natasha gripped your hair, pulling you up to look at you.

"You're a good girl for me aren't you? Say it again, and I'll give you what you need, Princess."

"Oh fuck, M-mistress," you whimpered as Natasha held you in place, Wanda's hips slamming in yours. You knew you were going to wake up with bruises in the morning, but you didn't care. They were worth it.

You watched as Natasha reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. Squeezing a little onto her fingers, she rubbed it against you. Carol held you still, kissing your forehead as she pushed a single finger into your ass.

"You look so pretty, (Your Name), Nat's finger in you while Wanda's fucking that pussy," Carol said, pushing her thumb against your lips.. "Are you going to come for us? We wanna see you come." 

Natasha pushed in a second finger, the unfamiliar feeling had you whining. Pressure was building, and you were close. You just needed that final push, and you'd be over the edge. Natasha's left hand trailed down your stomach, to your clit. 

"Don't squeeze my cock out, Princess," Wanda moaned. "Come on my fucking cock."

That was what you needed to get over, coming with a silent scream - thankfully Carol's fingers were in your mouth, or someone would think something was going on. Natasha pulled her fingers out of your ass to focus on your clit, helping you through your orgasm. 

"Such a good girl, do you want to ride Captain's cock?" Natasha asked. _Who knew Carol would have a Captain Kink?_ , you said to yourself

"Please," you breathed, trying to catch your breath. You were ready for more, never wanting the pleasure to end.

"I'm going to lay on my back, and Wanda's going to get my cock nice and wet for your ass." Carol continued. "Color?" she asked both to Wanda and you.

"Green." Wanda said.

"Green." 

You moved onto your knees as Carol laid down on her back. You watched as Wanda squeezed lube onto her hand, stroking the strapon.

"I can't wait 'til her cock is in you, you're going to look so fucking pretty." Carol whispered in your ear, rubbing at your clit as Wanda moved away.

"Come sit on Captain's cock," she said. "Face Nat, Princess."

Straddling her hips, Carol held her strapon in place for you. You let out a gasp when the it slowly filled you. You stayed still on her strap, getting used to the unfamiliar feeling.

"I-I think I can move now, Captain," you moan, lifting yourself up slowly to start a slow pace. "Your cock is so thick."

"You're about to feel full, slut." Carol moaned as you sped up your movements. 

"Please give me your cock, Mistress, I want it in my pussy." you whined as Natasha lined up the tip of her strap to your entrance. 

"Mm, you're gonna get it, Princess." Natasha smirked, spitting on the strapon. "You can only come after Wanda comes, that's your final rule for tonight."

Sliding her strap into your wet pussy, Natasha waited for you to give her the okay to continue.

"Green, Mistress. Please fuck me-" you gasped as she started moving. "Oh god." 

Wanda had joined onto the bed, the strapon she was wearing was in her hand. Carol's strength held you up as Natasha fucked you, each thrust harder than the last. 

"Oh, Baby, Wanda's so wet. We'll have to watch you fuck her another time. Would you like that?" Natasha moaned, looking over at Wanda instead of you. 

You nodded, unable to answer verbally, but Natasha got the point. Hand on your throat as she slowed down her movements, pulling out, just to push back in. You were already close, but the rule Natasha had made ran through your mind as she repeated her actions. 

"God, Mistress, please, I'm-" you gasped, Natasha slapping you in the face. 

"You like that, Princess? Being filled up and treated like a slut? Hm?" she asked, and Wanda let out a moan. 

"Oh god yes, wanna be your slut," you cried. "I'm all of yours, all of yours." 

You closed your eyes, trying to focus on the two straps that were inside you as the sounds of Wanda panting filled the room. You Carol's fingertips on your stomach, running down to your clit. It amazed you that she was able to hold you up, despite being underneath you, with her chest to your back.

"Please, Carol, I wanna come!" Wanda moaned, bringing you back to what was happening around you. 

"You were a good girl, come." Carol moaned without missing a beat. Fingers rubbing your clit hard, you wanted the release you desperately needed.

"Oh fuck, oh-" you whined, your orgasm began as you tried to hold it in longer. 

Pulling out of you, and helping you off Carol, Natasha tsked. "You should have asked for permission, Princess. Now you don't get to come," 

You whined at her words, you felt empty without their strapons in you. But this was your punishment, and you were going to take it. 

"There's always going to be a next time, Princess. Maybe when all four of us fuck again, you'll be behaved better. If you'd want to play with us again?" Carol asked, Wanda getting on her knees in front of you. 

"I-I'd love that, Captain," you gasped as her hands gripped your thighs. Pushing them apart, Wanda leaned in, tongue licking at your folds. 

"She tastes good," she smirked, "Too bad she came without permission, I would have made that pretty little pussy come again." 

Natasha looked at you as if she were trying to contemplate her next move. "You wanna come again, Princess?" she finally asked, all three pairs of eyes on you now. 

"Y-yes, please." you whisper, and Carol gave you a soft smile 

"Then you'll get off on Wanda's _thigh_." 

Positioning yourself so that each of your thighs is on either side of hers. Hands on your waist, she began guiding you while Carol and Natasha watched. It wasn't helping the fact that you were already so close, and they all knew it.

"Such a desperate slut, I bet if this was the only way we'd fuck you, you'd take it each time." Carol smirked, watching as you hid your face in Wanda's neck.

"You're right, Carol. She'd take whatever we'd give her, because she's _ours_." Natasha replied, eyes never leaving you.

Wanda guided you with one arm, as the other played with your clit. You whined against her neck.

"My thigh is _soaked_ , she's so close," Wanda breathed.

"Come Princess, you have our permission. Come on her thigh like a good slut," Carol said, and that's what sent you over.

"I-I'm coming, fuck-!" you cry out, not stopping your movements until you come down from your orgasm

\----

You lay on top of Wanda for a little, her whispering praises into your ear. You were exhausted, never wanting to get off of her, until Carol picked you up with ease. 

"We're going to take a bath, and then we'll all cuddle. Nat's getting you a glass of water, are you hungry, (Your Name)?" she asked, carrying you into the bathroom.

"N-no, just a bit thirsty," you smiled. 

Natasha and Wanda joined the two of you in the tub, handing you the glass of water. They made sure you drank it all. You leaned your head on Carol's shoulder as Natasha smiled.

"You did so good, Princess, we're all so proud of you." she said, kissing you on your lips. 

"We really are." Carol agreed.

Once back into the bedroom, Natasha helped you onto the bed. They had told you they'd discuss the relationship in the morning if you wanted to, but for now, you were going to cuddle. With Carol and Natasha on either side of you, Wanda holding Carol. Smiling, Natasha leaned down to kiss your forehead. 

"You're so beautiful, Princess." she whispered, as you closed your eyes.

_Maybe, just maybe. Tony was right about you._


End file.
